The Shichinintai
by Blackfiend
Summary: Find out how the bloodthirsty Shichinintai tribe became the way they were. R&R! Another on hold, for more reviews


_**Chapter one**_

The boy stood at the rivers edge. He casually flipped stones into the water. Beside him, his friend played with a small fire they had made. The boy turned to look at his companion. "So, Renkotsu, what're you doing?" Renkotsu looked up. "I'm just, you know, playing with the fire." Bankotsu shook his head. "Geez Renkotsu do you want the villagers to yell at you again?" Renkotsu laughed. "So I won't let them catch me." Bankotsu stared at him. Then he laughed a bit too. "Yeah, ok, whatever. I'm gonna find the others." "Ok."

As Bankotsu left he couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself. A few embers had jumped out of the fire pit and Renkotsu was frantically trying to put them out. After making sure he'd succeeded Bankotsu turned and kept going. He knew where some of the "gang" would be. The village healer's son; Mukotsu, would be with his father learning how to use medicinal herbs. Kyokotsu would be with his father chopping wood outside the village. But as for the rest of the team... Bankotsu shrugged. Well he'd run into them eventually. "Big brother!" Bankotsu turned. His two friends Jakotsu and Suikotsu were running up. "Hey, guys, what's up?" They both smiled. Jakotsu had a dangerous gleam in his eye. "A new man has entered the village. His son looks rather handsome." Suikotsu burst out laughing. "Jakotsu, when are you gonna stop that?" Jakotsu looked insulted. Apart from that he completely ignored the comment. "So, you got any idea where the other guys are?" Bankotsu nodded. "Renkotsu's at the river, Mukotsu is probably with his father, Kyokotsu is likely in the woods." Suikotsu nodded. "Makes sense. So who shall we visit first big brother?" Bankotsu considered it. "We shouldn't go into the forest. "There are no demons, but there are a decent amount of bandits. Jakotsu looked surprised. "Do you think Kyokotsu will be alright?" Bankotsu nodded. "He's the son of the strongest man in the village. Besides, he probably knows the way around the forest pretty well. And in any case, did you see what he did to the blacksmith's hand last week? He'll never forget that handshake." Suikotsu gave another chuckle. "True. Alright then, let's go see Mukotsu." They ran to the healers' house. Jakotsu tried to run right in but Bankotsu held him back. "Don't forget this." He handed him a mask. "Oh yeah, right! The fumes, the fumes..." Jakotsu put the mask on. They walked in. "Mukotsu! Are ya here?" A small figure appeared in one of the doorways. "Hmm? Ah! Bankotsu! Suikotsu! Jakotsu! Thank you for coming! My father was just showing me a remedy to several poisons. I'll be right with you!" He hurried off. The three members exited the tent. They saw a large figure coming towards them. "Kyokotsu!" Bankotsu yelled. "Over here!" Kyokotsu arrived just as Mukotsu came out of the house. Bankotsu searched Kyokotsu's face. Something was wrong. "Kyokotsu what-" "Bandits!" Kyokotsu exclaimed. "They're on their way! They'll be here in moments!" Mukotsu jumped, Jakotsu kept a blank look on his face. "Warn the villagers! Hurry!" Kyokotsu exclaimed. "It won't do any good." The five members turned around. Renkotsu and another member of the village, Ginkotsu were standing behind them. "We took a look outside the village." Bandits will be here in 3 minutes! They're coming from all sides! Even the river!" "What do we do!" Kyokotsu asked in a shocked state. "We head for the river!" If we hurry we can get across before the bandits reach us!" Bankotsu grabbed him. "You slimy little..." Renkotsu looked at Bankotsu. "Do you want to die?" There's no time!" Ginkotsu nodded fiercely. Jakotsu silently stepped beside him. "Sorry big brother, he's right. We have to go now!" Kyokotsu shook his head silently. Then... His head shot up. "I know where we can go! Follow me, hurry." He began to run quickly towards the town gate. "Kyokotsu...aggg the fool!" Renkotsu ran after him. The rest of the group followed suit. Bankotsu took a last look around him, and then followed.

Kyokotsu led them to a large number of rotting logs. With his bare hands he punched holes in them. Each of the members took refuge in the small hiding places. They couldn't see what went on. But they heard. They heard the sounds of horses charging. Of people screaming. Of fire burning... And when they finally emerged from their hiding places, the village was burned to the ground. They ran in. They split up to look for things to help them survive. The search yielded little. When the returned they had with them: Two gloves with sharp serrated claws, a flask of some unknown liquid, a few fruits that had fallen into the river, and a small number of coins. Suikotsu picked up the claws and put them on. Renkotsu examined the liquid. He tried drinking some. "Renkotsu!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "Yes big broth- aaaaaggggg" Flames had shot from Renkotsu's mouth. He looked at the flask incredulously. "Well we can defend ourselves then." Mukotsu piped up. Bankotsu looked at him. His eyes had, at first, an angry look. But then it softened. "Yeah, I guess so."

**And so begins the journey of the seven. R&R!**


End file.
